dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
How to Make Friends and Keep Them
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought from * Becky Stein at (-36,-56) for 1 Kama Contents Page 1 How to Make Friends and Keep Them Acidrik Gutsplitter Page 2 (empty) Page 3 Table of contents: For a Good Start 5 How to Speak Clearly 6 The Interface 7 Role-Play 8 How to Communicate in a RP Way 10 What You Mustn't Do 16 Page 4 (empty) Page 5 For a Good Start Before you'll actually have a genuine real friend, you'll have to walk many kamameters through moors and underpasses full of wild creatures, talk people who should be a bit more sociable and you'll even have to fight for the best and the worst until life finishes you off! I'd better write it straight away, it's essential to dialog with other players and become friends with them as creatures are easier to defeat when you're in a group (called party), and you'll also gain experience faster. This book describes the notions you must know if you want to make friends and become a popular hero! Page 6 How to Speak Clearly Be clear when you speak! This is essential! Whether you are in game or on a forum, there are rules you must respect when communication with others to avoid being sent packing... Write clearly, watch spelling and grammar mistakes! Experienced players know that people who do not express themselves clearly usually do not think before they speak either. And players would rather spend their time doing something useful than wasting their time answering questions from people who did not pay attention to what they were writing. That's why you must be very clear when you ask a quetsion. If you do not care about what you're writing, people won't bother to read it either. Please watch your language! This does not meant that it has to be strict and formal but just repectful. (Have a look at the Roleplay chapter for more information). Page 7 The Interface The plus icon enables you to enlarge the dialog box and the minus icon reduces it to its normal size. The star icon summarizes the main commands to talk to your pary, your alignment, your guild... If you click on Help, all the commands will be displayed in the dialog box. The color icons enable you to select the messages you receive. The mouth icon enables you to display the list of the different attitudes (emoticons & smileys): you can win some emoticons completing quests. Go see Wally Elconom in the library of Amakna or Grizmine in the tavern of Amakna, they will give you more information. The Friend icon enables you to open your Friend List. To make friends, click on the character of a player, then on Add to my Friend List. The Guild Seal icon enables you to open the window of your Guild, that is, if you have one! Page 8 Role-Play RP is the abbreviated form of Role Play which literally mean to play a role/part. Playing Rp, as we say, is giving your character a real life including a history, creating him a personality, a style etc. Playing Rp is a bit like acting in a play with no precise scenario but with a live scenario buliding up as life passes by with the other present persons. To make it all clear, in a RP game you embody a character, but you are NOT him. You're just like an actor. You play a part in a fantasy world. The character you embody won't look like you, won't have the same personality, won't have the same attitude, qualities and failing, ambitions and certainly won't have the same background. Page 9 It's up to you to determine who you want your character to be and to do everything you can to make it happen and create a fantastic, unique character. While creating such a character, try not to stick to your own personality and experiences too much. Be inventive and make the most out of the acting! This way, your character can be very different from who you are. However, it can also be a copy of your own personality if you're not too inspired but don't forget to adapt it to the game universe within which you character will evolve. Page 10 How to Communicate in a RP Way Your character has his own spirita nd way of peaking. So, try to stick to his moods and personality when making him talk. Please try to avoid all "colloquial" speech by adding a medieval tune to your speech with old-fashion expressions, sayings, etc. Indeed, DOFUS remains a 'medieval fantastic' game! But this is not an obligation. We're not asking you to speak Shakespearian!!! It's just all about atmosphere really and speaking respectfully! Here are a few examples of what you could do to say 'hello' in RP language: (To a man): Greetings my lord XXX *bowing* (To a woman): Hello to you my fair lady *kissing her hand* (To and Enutrof): Hi old bean! *big slap on the back* Page 11 (To a party): Hey there, villians! *spits on the ground* (A Brakmarian meeting another Brakmarian): *coldly* Badevening to you follower of Rushu. There are many different ways you could say 'Hello' and, of course, even for something as common as saying hello, your character's personality matters and should break through. Our second example is quite a typical 'Hello' from a nice caring spirit (that we call a good alignment), whereas our two last examples are from meaner characters (that we call a bad alignment), all the other examples would be considered as neutral. Please note that it's usually a lot more appealing to get an original 'Hello' than a simple 'Hello' created with emoticons. Page 12 Another example: How to quit a conversation. (To a man): To my deepest regret, my lord, I must leave you right away *nods* (To a woman): My dearest Damsel, I am sad I have to stop staring at your sweet eyes but duty is calling me *kissing her hand* (To an enemy): *ironic laugh* See you soon... in your grave! *leaves* (To an enemy party): I have no more time to waste with you swine! *turns his heals and walks away* Quitting a RP conversation is usually quite simple, no need to ramble. If you must disconnect, we would advise you quit the RP environmnet trying to make your character leave the scene. It's always more pleasant to read a: 'Excuse me but I must go to settle and urgent business! Bye! *leaves*' than a 'Sry must go, B4N'. Page 13 We highly recommend putting a capital letter at the beginning of your sentences. Even if you're not a literary person, try to watch your spelling and avoid abbreviations and other SMS language. As you can see in the examples above, players often use stars to symbolize actions their characters can't make with the gamplay: *smiles weakly* *bows excessively* *nods* This way you can give even more life to your character. Indeed, this is a lot better than just a whole lot of sentences without any tune or facial expressions. Page 14 Besides, stars can also be used for narrative aspects. For instance, *Knows that XXX is lying and moves his hand nearer to the cross-guard of his sword* In a RP environment, sometimes, you might need to add comments that are nto related to RP (called ORP - Off RP), for example if you need to talk to a player specifically and not to a character. May you need to do so, the common code among players is brackets. 'Hi boors! *shows his fist* (does anyone know where the Moowolf is?)' Avoid using anachronism, which means talking about an element in a RP conversation that does not exist or does not suit the world of DOFUS. Your character has no television, no mobile phone, no PC. Besides, in the DOFUS history (also called Background) characters like Napoleon and Cleopatra do not exist. Page 15 If you're in a RP environment and you want to talk about such things, and then please put them into brackets. Please also avoid all sorts of 'game' inconsistencies. For instance, bowing to a character that is actually behind a wall will probably make your character look like a fool (unless your character really is a fool in the RP). Page 16 What you Mustn't Do Insults or disguised personal attack through RP will not be tolerated. This is applicable when it's directed to a player or a party of players, as well as when it's directed to a GM/Moderator or a party of GM/Moderators. May you wish to have an insulting character in the RP, make sure that you're insulting people who know who your charcter is and who are ok with it. (that is to say your friends). Please also note that the insults do not always lie in vulgarity and rudeness. If you are victim of such things, do not hesitate to contact the DOFUS Technical Support enclosing screenshots to give proof of your accusations. Page 17 In the Same Series How to Be a Perfect Mercenary in Astrub written by Igor Ant, Mercenary Chief of Astrub How to Travel Without Ever Losing Your Way written by Wally Elconom How to Become a Brakmarian Inductee written by Oto Mustam How to Become a Bontarian Recruit written by Amayiro